Breathe
by BlueLou24
Summary: A/U: Earth is invaded and Bulma is given an opportunity for revenge. But, something new is happening to her and she's terrified that it will be her end. Can Vegeta help her control her rage before it consumes her and her plan to rid the universe of a tyrant?
1. 1: Igniting

A/N: Hello, I just wanted to say thank you for giving this story a shot. I also wanted to warn people that, while this is a romance, it has some dark, graphic parts. I don't think they're too bad but I don't want anyone to be shocked when they come across them. I have rated this story 'M' for violence and adult themes in the future. And, Vegeta won't be making an appearance for a bit. But, I have to give some background before I throw him into the mix. So, Thanks again and I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: This disclaimer will apply to this entire story as a whole. I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of its characters.

**Breath**

Chapter one

Breath, all she had to do was breath. It should have been easy; after all, she had been doing it for 23 years. But, the raging fire where her lungs used to be flared up and burned away the desperately needed oxygen she was fighting to get in each rattled breath. It began to spread throughout her body. The liquid flames crept into her limbs and danced there, burning her from the inside out. She would rather die this way though, if this was death. She couldn't bare to see another light be snuffed out in the eyes of those she loved. And, she would not have her fire extinguished by the same creatures that took such pleasure in the deed. She would rather die right here, in these woods, painfully and alone then end it quickly surrounded by the bodies of all she knew. The burning quickly shot up her spine and curled around the base of her skull, forcing her to stumble into the wet, brown leaves that littered the forest floor. She laid there for quite some time, shaking with ragged breathes. The slow burn remained throughout her body, coiling around every live nerve and exhausted muscle. It consumed all that was her. She was nothing but a vibrant flame, burning through the scenes of last days of her life.

They had come, not in the night, but in the bright, cheery day. She had thought she was ready for them. She had the battle won before it even began. How could they lose? She had known that they were coming and outfitted every defense she had with the best equipment she knew how to make. And, they had Goku. He was an incredible force to be reckoned with! But, so were they. They came by the millions. Though she knew, after seeing the devastation they caused, they only needed hundreds. Goku, their main defense, had been taken out early. Within 3 days of the invasion he had been killed and strung up from the ship that hovered over her beloved city. Within a week he was nothing but skin stretched tightly over bones. The ropes that bound his wrists over his head sliced through the decaying skin and the raw flesh had begun to rot down his arms. His orange gi hung limply around his form and was soiled with his excrement, attracting all things that feasted upon the dead, even the enemy. She had watched in horror as vultures and men alike pulled flesh from his body and sloppily consumed it, smearing his essence across their faces.

She was stationed inside Capsule Corp. watching the war on monitors she had rigged around the immediate vicinity days prior to the invasion. That's how she watched Goku, her best friend, deteriorate. The first time she had seen one of those abominable creatures soar up to his body and rip the flesh from his bone she had fallen to her knees and wretched until her body crumpled to the ground in exhaustion. Her stomach had turned up nothing, for she hadn't eaten in 4 days. When she finally had control of her body again she had run to the door that would lead her to straight to Goku. She was so close. She had turned the knob and was pulling it open when Yamcha, the love of her life, had grabbed her tightly around the waist and held her to him. He made her promises, empty promises, that everything would be ok. He promised that those beasts would pay and that they would be the ones to make them. She had fought against him so hard, but to no avail. He held her like that, gripping her to him with all his strength for hours, until she had finally fallen asleep. After that she had sat at her monitors for 2 days straight staring at her first and best friend. She so desperately wanted to get him down, to bury him properly and protect him from the evil that exploded around his limp form.

It had taken her weeks to finally decide to hunt the Dragonballs. Her family had begged her not to go. They had told her that she would die outside the protection of the reinforced building they currently resided in. She had been so distressed that she had screamed and hurled insults at them about their cowardice. Didn't they know that without Goku all was lost? And even if she did stay there with them, how long would it be before the enemy took out the force field around the building? She had to wish him back before they killed any more people. Apparently it had worked because they let her go with little protest in the end. In her weeks of studying the men that came she noticed they were looking for something. Every human they came across they questioned and then either killed with joy or transported back to the giant, hovering ship. She had not had the foresight to install microphones, so, she was at a complete loss for what their search would bring them. She just hoped it would not be the Dragonballs

Once she filled her capsules with every explosive and firearm she possessed she snuck out of the city via a tunnel that led her through the sewers. She had no trouble finding the Dragonballs, it had been a cinch. They had mostly been in desolate places where humans dared not venture, which worked to her advantage, being as the invaders seemed to be sticking to cities. She gathered the balls and made her wish without a moment's hesitation. In retrospect she probably should have just wished for the creatures to be banished and never return. She had just been so convinced that Goku could fix everything. And in a year's time she could resurrect everyone that had lost their lives. What she hadn't anticipated was Goku taking so long to return to the land of the living. She had camped out and waited at the place she had made her wish for two weeks and he had never made an appearance. She had thought for quite some time that he had returned to the site of his death and defeated all that crossed him.

She had raced home and when she arrived she was struck with despair. The city was empty and eerily quiet and her beloved home was in shambles. A huge part of the western wall had been blown away and curtains billowed out of broken windows. She had slowly approached the house with such stealth that the beings inside hadn't noticed her. Her parents and friends were bound in rope or by other men and they were screaming jumbled pleas, some yelling to stop the torture and kill them. While others were crying out, begging for their lives. But, the plea that had stopped her heart was the one from her mother, gently crying out _'Not my Bulma, please'. _It was so swift she hadn't been sure that she had seen it, but the deaths of all she knew occurred simultaneously in front of her.

She had run. Run away from all the death and pleas and laughter. She had kept running until the sun sank low beneath the horizon and now here she lay, burning. The icy chill of the night air penetrated her jacket and stung at her delicate skin but she was oblivious to anything but the lithe flames that sang across her body. Was she to burn like this forever? Was this her punishment for making such a shortsighted and ineffective wish? She was to burn in hell even while she lived. As she laid there allowing her body to be consumed she listened to the night, trying to remember the last time she appreciated such silence. Usually she needed the world around her buzzing with creation and chatter. But now she wanted nothing more than to hear the earth turn and survive.

A haughty laugh in the distance caught her attention and the burning in her limbs snapped to the base of her skull and dulled slightly, allowing her to survive. She picked herself up and continued her frantic escape. The laughs faded and she couldn't tell if it was due to the distance she was putting between them, or the fact that they had noticed her. She hurtled over fallen trees and weaved through overgrown brush and the burning in her skull propelled her forward intensifying when she would slow. She knew they had found her. Even before they appeared, she knew. They laid in wait behind thick trees and heavy brush and were now watching her attempt at escape in amusement. The burning flamed forward painfully and licked the back of her eyes forcing her to stop. She stood erect and held her head high earning a whistle from the trees.

"I think she might be the one." A voice slithered out into the clearing where she stood.

"I think you may be right." Came a whisper to her left.

While the slick, slimy tones caressed each other she reached slowly into the utility belt that hung loosely off her hips and grabbed a yellow capsule that sat atop the stack she had placed in the large pocket that buttoned towards the front of the belt. She closed her eyes and listened intently to voices that were crudely observing every dip and curve of her figure. There were four men hiding in the trees that crowded the small clearing. At least that's how many voices she counted. Suddenly a voice was there; behind her and the hand it belonged to gripped her waist and slid up to painfully ravish her breast. She pressed the small button atop the capsule with a barely audible 'click' and let it lay in her open hand. When the capsule expanded into a ki gun, the pressure that was releases tore at the soft skin in her palm and burned huge, white blisters up her delicate, cream covered arm. Before the voice behind her could identify what was happening she spun around with such force he was knocked back and the last thing she saw before she pulled the trigger were soft, bright, brown eyes. Like Yamcha's.

The creature's head was blown back and was very nearly completely detached from the body. A few tendons and muscles were all that aided the man to stay complete. Tears sprang to her eyes and slid down her cheeks. This was the first man she would kill in her lifetime. And, there would be many more, she knew it. The days of her innocents were over. A new dawn was cresting on her life as a ruthless survivor and she wept for the loss of the kind hearted woman she once was. In her despair she fired her gun into every space she could see and sobbed loudly when she heard nothing approach her. She was alone in this world and only her hatred could fuel her. She would use it to her advantage and not let it cripple her. She roughly wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and lifted the gun once more. The fire that danced in the back of her skull burned brighter and this time it felt good. Hatred, fear, and sadness all met and formed a burning flame of revenge inside of her. She would have it, her revenge, even if it meant her death.

Suddenly she was charged by a small yellow man with red, feline eyes. She steadied herself and fired her gun excessively, missing every time. She was tackled by the small creature and he bound her hands tightly behind her back while she lay on her stomach before yanking her head up by her hair so she could meet his gaze. "May whatever God you pray to have mercy on you." He whispered in a voice that carried more than one tone. It echoed in her mind loudly before she felt a small pressure on her shoulder and was met with a world of blackness.

Ok, Thank you all for reading! I will have another Chapter up next week! Please let me know what you think, or any ideas that you may have!


	2. 2: Burning

A/N: Ok! Here is chapter two. I've rearranged the chapters a bit to make them longer. Thanks Lilpumpkingirl. Also, thank you to a guest who pointed out that I had spelt breathe wrong. :/ haha. My mistake, I apologize. Anywho, I really appreciated the reviews and they really make me want to write and make this story something special. So, thanks for the motivation. Also, I'm introducing an O.C. his name is pronounce Sah-gin. This is also the last chapter without our beloved Vegeta so just bare with me! Ok, onto the show!

Rated M for cursing…for now ;)

Breathe

Chapter 2

She felt at ease. There was comforting warmth at her back and a soft material under her head. She would have considered the probability of everything to have been a dream but before she could entertain the thought she felt it, the burning revenge smoldering in the back of her mind. It slowly poured down her spine and, again, wrapped its way around her every inch of her body. She reveled in it. It burned away her despair and comforted her with an evil seduction that only malice could provide. It was almost like a new, superhuman, ability to turn off her emotions and calculate her next move. She had been in the woods when she had been captured and now, by looks of her new environments she was in some sort of house that had seen better days.

She dared to turn her head to see if she was alone and she saw the small, yellow being that had bested her. He sat in front of a small fire with his legs crossed and eyes closed. She wondered if he was sleeping and quietly worked to untie her hands from behind her back, all the while watching the beast. The ropes hit the ground with what seemed like a deafening sound and she paused to see if it had awoken. When there were no movements made she quickly sat up and unbound her feet. She dropped the rope and stood from the dingy, carpeted floor. She looked around the room and saw the only door was directly behind the small man that sat unnervingly still. If he was asleep she couldn't risk popping a capsule and waking him, what with the way he dodged her attacks in the woods. And if he wasn't, well, then what was he waiting for?

She took small, quiet steps along the border of the room and thanked the lord for carpet, which padded her steps and absorbed any sound that otherwise would have echoed off the barren walls. Once she reached the door she slowly turned the knob, never moving her eyes from the stiff body that was seated across the room. She had it. All she needed to do was open the door wide enough to squeeze out and she would be free. Free to do what, she was not yet sure. But it would be devastating to these bastards that took her life away.

"Young lady, you may think you have an idea of what you're doing but I assure you, you do not." She jumped at the sudden sound of his strange voice that seemed to echo within itself and swung the door open preparing to flee.

"What do you know of my plans?" The voice that left her mouth surprised her. It was thick and dripping with hate. She had run from her home a small, timid girl and awoken a fierce hate filled woman.

"I know you want nothing more than revenge. No glory, No desire to save anymore people, just revenge." The small man had still never moved from his seated, still position on the floor. But she could tell his entire body was tense, prepared for anything. When she didn't respond he slowly stood and turned his red eyes on her. She momentarily thought of her father and the small kitten that perched itself upon his shoulder. The fire in her quickly ate away the image and she stood straighter, glaring down at the man's small stature.

"Do you even know where to go, or how to get there? Do you know with whom you seek your revenge? And if you do, do you know how to defeat him?" His words furrowed her brow and she shifted her weight angrily.

"Of course you don't, but I do." With that he turned back around and sat down facing the fire once more. Her shoulders slumped and she took in a deep inhale of chilled air. It was the first time she noticed that even inside this home the walls were covered in a thin layer of frost. She looked up and noticed a dark, night sky. Part of the roof had been torn off and the cold air crept in greedily consuming any heat it could find. She also noticed for the first time, that the cold didn't bother her at all. She felt just as she normally would have had the house been fully intact with the furnace on. She silently thanked the new fire within herself and walked back to where she had been bound.

The small man glanced up at her long enough to deduct that she meant no harm to him and closed his eyes once more.

"So, are you saying you'll help me?" Again she was surprised at the savory voice that fell off her lips. What could have changed so much in a few hours that would have this effect on her? The Yellow man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small electronic eye piece. She had seen them on every invader that had come across her monitors.

"I can't help you in any battle you come across, or obstacle you face, but I can prepare you for what you will see, who you will meet, and advise you on what action you should take. That is all I offer you. No more, no less." She pondered his offer and glanced at the small machine in his hand. It was used for communication, she had gathered but perhaps it also did more than that.

"What are your motives?" She asked defensively and a small smile played on his lips.

"I hate them all as much as you do. It wasn't so long ago that I was in your place, mourning my loved ones. I wish them all dead." The confession caught her off guard and sympathy slowly crept into her heart but her fire would not allow it. It roared angrily and she closed her eyes against the pain.

"Then why don't you just do it yourself? " She snapped, trying to sooth the rolling flames. They receded slightly, seeming to be appeased by her question.

"I would, but I have never seen the monster that controls this army. He stays hidden behind a curtain of men that will rip off your head just for passing the door to his chambers. I need a woman, a beautiful woman who's not afraid to die in order to kill him." She promptly sat on the ground across from the man, stunned at her predicament.

"How are you so confident I can succeed?" She asked quietly, leaning towards him, impatiently anticipating his next words.

"I'm not, this man, this monster is the strongest thing the universe has ever seen. He doesn't hide behind guards because he fears, he hides behind them because he's thinks he's better, because he thinks his army of drones is so pathetic that it sickens him to be near them." The hatred that seethed from his mouth was terrifying but she continued to lean towards him, waiting for more.

"But, this is the only hope I have. I have been thinking on this for years, and I've never come upon a woman with your beauty and fire before." Her flames danced in appreciation and she leaned against the icy wall behind her.

"What do I need to do?" The man nodded and stood from his seated position to approach her. She took the opportunity to fully study him. She noticed for the first time that, despite his height, he was extremely muscular. He reminded her of a short, yellow brick wall. His body was covered in a scaly, rough skin and she noticed that the only hair he had at all was a tiny, organge sprout that shot straight up from the top of his head. Once he was in front of her she looked to his face. He had no lips to speak of and his broad face looked like it was made of stone. He waited patiently through her examination and closed his eyes once more. Her eyes widened and she leaned in closer to him, studying his eye lids. They had closed in a side to side manner, yet while closed they looked as regular as any earthling's. Suddenly, the small electronic device was forced into her face and she fell back into the wall. She looked up at the small man and offered him her hand.

"My name is Bulma." His strange eyes opened once more and he glanced at her hand, but instead of taking it he gave her a firm nod.

"I am Saghin. This is a scouter." He motioned to his hand and Bulma took the small device and unfolded what she knew to be some sort of eye piece away from the portion that fit over the ear. "It will tell you who everyone is and how strong they are. It is programmed to direct you to any one person that is in the data base by means of their ki signature." Bulma nodded and fit the small machine over her eye. She tapped the button over her ear and it sprang to life, sprawling white words across the pink, translucent background. She turned her head towards Saghin and numbers began to count up in her view. According to the scouter, Saghin had a power level of 7,600. She removed the scouter and sat it in her lap.

"What is my power level?" She asked curiously and Saghin grinned at her.

"You have a power level of 18 when you are at rest, last night while you ran it was at a 23, but the remarkable thing is after you killed Keon it reached 200 for a flash of a moment. I think you may have some untapped resources at your disposal. Bulma nodded and her heart began to race at the thought being this man's hope when she was nothing compared to him. And he, by the way he spoke, was nothing compared to even the men that stood guard around the monster she was to kill.

"How exactly do you think I am capable of this? I can't even kill you, how am I supposed to kill someone with 'the greatest power the universe has ever seen'?" Her nervousness clenched at her throat and her voice became strained. Her heartbeat was pounding against her chest and she was fearful it would burst through her skin. Her head became light and the edges of her vision were threatened by an inky black cloud. She placed her head down, between her knees, and took several deep breaths. Just as she thought all was lost, her fire roared with such outrage that she cringed and groaned against the pain. It flared up to wrap around her heart and squeezed. She cried out again as tears sprang to her eyes and, for the first time, she doubted this fire to be something that would aide her. Her lungs ceased to function and she desperately scratched at her chest, willing them to work. No sound escaped her as she silently screamed and begged for air. How would she kill someone when her own body seemed hell bent to kill itself.

The fire squeezed at her heart further and she sat up on her knees clawing the ground in agony. Her nails began to rip from her fingers, leaving bloody trails behind. The raw flesh and blisters that were the aftermath of her close range capsule expansion broke and torn, oozing pus and blood. Her arm was ragged and flesh dangled in heaps but she didn't care, nothing could be worse than this. As quickly as it had started it was done. Her body fell limply to the floor and she inhaled gulps of air trying to restock on the much needed oxygen. She pushed herself up on wavering arms and sat back against the icy wall once more. Her entire body shook with adrenaline and she bit back tears as her lungs expanded painfully and greedily consumed the air they were given.

She leaned her head back against the wall and continued her labored breathing. _Nothing could be worse than this_. Tears fell from her eyes and she laughed to herself. Her fire was a vengeful little bitch. It would stop at nothing for its revenge. Even if she did die, nothing would be or could be as painful as what had just happened. She closed her eyes against the night air and nodded her head. Fine, she would do this, she would risk her life and she would succeed in killing the beast that caused her such sorrow. That, or live the rest of her days burning in her own personal hell.

Saghin cleared his throat and Bulma's eyes snapped open. She had completely forgotten he was there. He was now sitting beside her, legs crossed, watching her with a sparkling interest. The scouter that had been in her lap was now placed over his eye and he seemed to be stunned to silence. She lifted an elegant eyebrow and he slowly removed the scouter.

"Your power level just reached 500." Bulma's eyes swept to the scouter and she shook her head in disbelief. There was no way. She didn't feel any stronger. She felt in agony. She glanced at the bloody trails that had been dug into carpet only to notice there was no carpet. It had all been clawed away and only mutilated poured concrete remained. She ran her bloody and marred fingers over the indentions she had caused and quickly looked back to Saghin.

"That's impossible; I've never trained a day in my life. It's like it's not my energy. There's something inside me, something that's burning away at anything that doesn't have to do with revenge." Her voice was frantic and searching, trying to find a way to make sense of it all. Her eyes dropped to her hands and she quickly reached into her utility belt to fetch her first aid kit. Her fingers were raw and she could see the bone shine through on more than one digit. Her arm was nothing but raw tissue. She quickly and efficiently ripped away all the excess skin that hung from her and popped the capsule a safe distance away. She leaned over and pulled the crisp, white box to her and flipped open the lid, all while trying to keep as much skin intact that she could.

She pulled gauze out of her kit and laid it aside before reaching for her antiseptic. She pulled the lid off with her teeth and fumbled around for a moment trying to find the easiest way to spray the ointment, but, her fingers would not allow for the motion. Suddenly, Saghin was besides her taking the antiseptic out of her hands. He shook his head and placed it back into the box.

"You humans rely too much on medicine. It slows your natural healing process. And, if you're going to go up against Freiza, you will need it to be as fast as possible. He will do anything he can to break you down and if you are wounded he will exploit it." Bulma's eyes fell on the antiseptic again and her brows furrowed.

"Then what will you have me do? It will get infected and I will die if I don't clean it." Saghin shook his head and examined her hand.

"You have saliva for a reason; it's slightly acidic and will kill most pathogens that are living within your wounds. You must trust you body to do what it was made to do. And, considering the way it reacts to failure, I would say it's dying to prove itself." Bulma's eyes widened in surprise and she stared at her self-inflicted wounds. Well, if this was the first step to her revenge they she would take it with enthusiasm. She timidly popped a digit into her mouth and grimaced at the copper flavor that assaulted her. She turned her eyes to Saghin and he nodded in approval.

"Now, the ship won't leave this planet for another month. In that time I will teach you all I can that might aid you in your survival and success." Bulma nodded in understanding and inserted another finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue over the wide gash. She winced, not in pain but in surprise, when her tongue hit the bone. She was curious as to why she didn't feel more pain but decided to be thankful of it rather than analyze. It would be a long month waiting to set the plan that had yet to be made into motion and she was anxious to begin.

"Where do we start?" she asked before cleaning another deep wound.

xxxxxx

The month had seemed to soar past her. Time had been an elusive whisper that she felt desperate to catch. It was one week before she would allow Saghin to take her to the ship and present her as his catch. In the time that they had resided in the small, decaying house Bulma had become very fond of the small man that had propositioned her all those nights ago. She had learned of his family and home planet, and although she was desperate to ask, she side stepped the questions about his wife. He seemed to become darker, and more irritated by her many questions when she would broach that subject.

The plan had been made and remade about a dozen times due to her over analytical mind. Every time the plan would change and they both began to feel comfortable with it she would ask one question that would force the entire thing to shift. Saghin quietly admired her but she knew he would never voice it, not because he was stubborn or prideful, but because he was a gentleman. He thought that outwardly expressing emotion to a beautiful, young girl would be seen as inappropriate.

She had learned about Freiza and what was expected of her in his presence. If she gained his favor it would mean the death of her innocents but the birth of her revenge. She had argued with Saghin for hours over the specific topic but he had finally stared at her with stone cold eyes and asked her if she would rather be one monsters concubine or the entire ships whore. She had reluctantly agreed with him and that night wept loudly for the loss she would suffer. Even her fire hadn't begrudged her that.

After learning all she could about the man she would kill Saghin had moved onto the small list of elite men that would be constantly in communication with Freiza. She needed to always put on the act while in their presence. She had learned that Zarbon was, by far, the closest of Freiza's men. She would definitely need to keep her guard up around him because he would do anything to gain a little more affection from his Master.

Saghin had even trained her a little. He had shown her basic defensive moves and one attack. He had said it would be the only attack she would need when the time came. It was an extremely powerful move and she had yet to be able to pull it off. But, Saghin had promised that, when the time came, she would be able to. Even attempting the one move was so depleting that she slept for days afterward. She was terrified of what might happen, should she fail. When the small thread of doubt began to dance around her mind her fire would roil and punish her until she collapsed. It was going to be the death of her.

Her wounds had healed so cleanly that she had actually been shocked. The scars around her finger tips were nearly nonexistent only leaving behind an intricate web of barely pink raised skin. Her forearm had healed better than she expected but it still told a story. She had been thankful for the scarring that would remind her, every day, of the person she had become and the things that she was now capable of.

Bulma sat rigidly against an open wall in the living area of her recent 'home' and gently chewed her lip as she retraced the plan in her head again and again. She needed to find any holes, if there were any more. The day that Saghin would present her was hurdling towards her and she wished with all her heart that she could slow it down. But the more she wished the faster it came.

Saghin was currently out with a crew that he had joined since Bulma had killed his. She had still been surprised that she managed to kill three men the night that she had run. When he had first approached the topic of joining a team to continue to purge her planet she had been so angry that she had pulled a ki gun on him and nearly destroyed their safe haven. Saghin had finally wrestled the gun from her and held her down as he explained everything to her.

"Bulma, you must understand that if I just suddenly appear with you, without having made any communication of any kind for a month, they will suspect treason and we will both be killed where we stand. I only need to show myself to these men, act as though I am doing my job, and when we split up you have my word that I will cause no harm to any person I meet." Bulma growled angrily at him and bucked with all her might to be released but he continued to hold her down until she had finally agreed not to kill him.

She was still upset by the idea of Saghin running around purging her planet but she now understood that for her revenge to be taken she need to sacrifice some things. So, there she sat wondering what horrible, evil things Saghin was doing when she finally remember Goku. She had made her wish almost two months ago! Where was he? Her heart began an odd irregular beat and she stood from her position and began to pace. If he were to return they could both be presented, Goku as a new soldier and Bulma as a gift. They could work together!

She had to find him before she left the planet. Because, when she left it would all be over. She would give her life to kill this tyrant. But, if she had Goku, perhaps it didn't need to be so drastic. Suddenly, Saghin landed in front of her and she started before he had time to speak, quickly grabbing his arms.

"Saghin, The man, the man that was killed early on in the purge, the very strong man, has he reappeared? Have you seen him? Does he still hang from the ship?" Saghin's eyes were shining with confusion and he slowly shook his head.

"The man you speak of fell through his bonds weeks ago. I have no knowledge of what was done with his body after that." Bulma quickly released her new friend and turned to the broken out window and looked towards the city. Where was he? Surely he would have been back by now. Or had he been killed again, before she had even had a chance to speak to him one last time?

Saghin cleared his throat and Bulma turned to face him.

"The time has come. They're recalling the troops and requesting any final presentations to be made by the end of the day." Bulma's eyes fell to the floor and she studied her black boots for what seemed like an eternity.

"Bulma, we have to go now. I know you were expecting another week but we've done all the damage we can do here and the planet is ready to be sold. I trust you will play your part well?" Bulma nodded and straightened her stance. She felt the fire smolder in the pit of her stomach and she turned her eyes to Saghin.

"If this is the last time I see you, I want to thank you for giving me the opportunity to do this, and, for treating me so well. You were a great friend in a time when I had none." She took three quick steps towards him and placed a small hand on his shoulder. Saghin nodded and crossed his hand over his chest in a silent pledge to follow her as long as he could. With that he quickly picked her up and took off into the air.

As they approached the waiting ship Saghin nodded to her and she began her theatrics. She bucked and twisted in his grasp trying to get free. She hit him as hard as she could and spat in his face. Other men that were approaching the ship laughed at her attempts and some even asked Saghin if they could have her. She screamed and continued her struggles all the way into the ship and through a large crowd that had ceased all of its functions to stare at her. When she was finally thrown to the ground roughly she groaned in pain and quickly jumped to her feet and made a run for the closest door she could see. Saghin quickly immobilized her with a quick shot to her stomach and she dropped to her knees and emptied her breakfast onto the polished, marble floor.

She collapsed onto the ground and her mouth gapped like a fish out of water. When she was finally able to breathe again she stood up on shaky legs and glared daggers towards Saghin. She quickly turned to make another break for it but guards were now stationed around her entirely leaving no escape. Saghin smirked up at a teal skinned man with a long, emerald braid and bowed deeply to him.

"I, Saghin of the 9th division, bring this Earth female as a gift to Lord Freiza. I found her camped out on the outskirts of this city. She is weak and therefore will make a suitable play mate." Bulma growled low in her throat and crouched down, ready to pounce on whoever dared approach her first.

"She seems feral. Are you sure she's not diseased?" The tall green man looked down at her in distain and flipped his wide braid behind his shoulder. Saghin glanced at her and her eyes met with his for a fraction of a second before he turned his attentions back to the man who seemed to be in charge.

"Lord Zarbon I assure you that this female is of the highest of quality. When I found her she was supplied with these." Saghin handed her capsule belt over to Zarbon and Bulma watched the exchange in faked despair. Zarbon reached into the front pocket and pulled out a handful capsules. He studied them closely before a manic smile replaced his stoic features.

"Are you the daughter of the leader of the pathetic resistance that was stationed here?" All of Zarbon's attentions were now focused on her as he steadily approached. Bulma chanced a glance towards Saghin but he was now pushed behind the barrier of guards.

"Answer me, woman." Zarbon whispered in her ear as he circled around her now erect form. She stepped away from his closeness and lifted her chin high.

"I am the daughter of Bryant Briefs. And, I am the leader of this 'pathetic' resistance." Small murmurs were heard throughout the large hall and her fire now roared inside of her. No more acting now was the time to think quickly and be ready for anything. Saghin had done all that he could do and now it was just her and the desperately hungry flames that consumed her.

Zarbon chuckled softly and lowered his mouth above her ear. "You know I took pleasure in killing your father and fucking your mother. We were looking for you for a long while little one. Lord Freiza will be very happy that he has you in his grasp now."

Bulma's mind had cut him off after he had spoken of the evil deeds he had preformed against her parents. Her fire was raging uncontrollably and she began to shake as she thought of the horrible things her family had suffered while she had left to make a wish that didn't even come true. Zarbon laughed loudly at her reaction and grabbed her hair roughly forcing her to look into his eyes.

"It's a shame I won't be able to compare how good you are to your mother. Maybe the high Lord will allow me a taste when he's done with you." Bulma cried out in despair and malice as she twisted herself out of Zarbon's grasp.

He chuckled again and she threw and sloppy punch in his direction. He caught it easily and pushed her roughly to the floor. Her fire sped through her body and down her arms and threw them behind her in what seemed like an instant. She caught all of her weight on the heels of her hands and pulled her legs up into the air. She slammed her heavily booted feet against Zarbon's chest and he soared across the small circle that had been made around them. He fell against several guards and righted himself immediately. From her crouched position she could have sworn she saw his teeth sharpen and his face pull downward.

He growled in her direction and began to approach her with a deadly glint in his eyes. He stopped midstep and nodded his head briefly before pointing into the crowd.

"Monkey, take her to Lord Freiza's Chambers. Stand watch until he arrives. He will have further instruction for you."

Xxxxxxxx

A/N: AHHHHH! CHAPTER TWO DONE! A hate that bastard Zarbon…anywho haha. I hope everyone really enjoyed it and I'd love your feedback! The good, the bad, and the ugly. Ummm I'll get chapter three up in a few days! Have a great week everyone!


	3. 3: Smoldering

A/N: OOKKK! Chapter three! I'm excited! Haha ok, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! Ahh it makes me so happy that people are liking this! Thanks lilpumpkingirl for all of your suggestions, and helping me with some development. And to everyone else, I love you! Haha

**Chapter 3**

**Breathe**

Bulma quickly stood from her position on the floor and scanned the crowd for the man that had been ordered to escort her to the beast's chambers. The crowd parted instantaneously, as if knowing the 'monkey' was going to take a particular path. Suddenly, Bulma was faced with the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He approached her as gracefully as he did quickly, his eyes never leaving her form. He wore a similar armor to the other soldiers that surrounded him, but, the shiny material that clung to his every muscle was a deep, royal blue.

She watched his charcoal eyes sweep over her but she didn't feel the same disgust as she did when other men had openly gawked at her. The tanned skin of his face was smooth and seemed to glow against the harsh lighting of the room they currently resided in. And, although that was the only skin she could see, she still couldn't help but blush at the thought of him being as smooth everywhere else. As black as his eyes were, they were no competition for the ebony flame that swept into the air above him. He had to be the most exquisite creature she had ever seen in her entire life. But, now was no time to admire a man that probably worshiped the monster she had planned to kill.

It seemed an eternity before he was finally in front of her and without a word he turned on his heel and started walking the same way he had come. Bulma watched him go in curiosity before he stopped abruptly and turned his head, looking at her impatiently.

"Follow me now, Woman." He stated with authority and continued to walk as if nothing had broken his stride.

Bulma pushed her shoulders back and slowly made her way through the crowd, but not before she saw the murderous look in Zarbon's eyes as she left the small circle of soldiers. The man that she was meant to follow seemed to have no concern if she were able to keep up with his brisk strides. She was jogging behind him when her mind flashed painfully to her desperate escape from the site where she had witnessed the death of her family.

Her fire mingled with painful memories and she cried out as she fell to the cold floor. She pushed her back against one of the grey walls that lined the corridor and brought her hands to her head and began squeezing. If she could just somehow purge these thoughts from her head and calm this fucking fire she might be able to stay alive long enough to at least _meet_ the monster that had caused her such pain. A high pitched pinging sound began to pierce through her consciousness and she prayed to Kami that it would stop. She began to cringe more so from the dreaded sound than the pain that splayed through her body, when she noticed that the pinging was her. She had begun to scream at some point during the horrid ordeal.

She snapped her mouth shut and continued to press her hands against her skull, wishing desperately that it would collapse in on itself. Her arms were pulled down firmly and she managed to look up at the man that she had been following for a moment before she smashed her eyes closed again in an attempt to shut the painful visions out of her minds eyes as well.

"What is it?" He demanded and shook her gently in an attempt to rescue her from her current state.

"I-I can't stop seeing them die, it's excruciating." She hissed through her clenched teeth and the man released her as if she had burnt him.

She pried her eyes open to glance at him only to see that he had stood from his kneeling position in front of her and was now staring down at her with a masked expression. She closed her eyes once more and inhaled sharply as she was transported back into the woods where she had laid in the mossy leaves, staring into the distance. Only this time her fire didn't release its grip on her body as the crew of soldiers smashed through a nearby tree line and stared down at her. Saghin stood above her and attempted to stop the others from ravaging her innocents before he was cast aside and she was hauled up into the arms of the first man she had ever killed. Her fire continued to burn throughout her entire body and Bulma cried hysterically, wishing for it to aide her like it had the first time.

Suddenly her entire body burst into flame and consumed the man that held her hungrily. And instantly, she knew. Her fire would win the battle for her. It would win the war. It had been the reason for her survival thus far that she needed to let go and let it do what it had been created for. Bulma released her head and leaned it heavily against the wall that she was still resided on. Breathe, that's all she had to do. Her fire flared victoriously and the pained memories faded back into the small box that they had been forced to reside in.

She opened her eyes and her escort was still standing above her, a curious expression now painting his features. Bulma slowly pulled herself up and squared her shoulders pridefully before her knees crumpled from beneath her. Her escort reached out quickly and secured her firmly against his side. She half heartedly noticed how similar they were in height before she focused completely on putting one foot in front of the other.

"Do you need medicine?" He asked shortly and Bulma shook her head negatively.

"I'll be fine." She murmured.

Soon the grey walls transformed into richly draped corridors that seemed to gush with decadence. Blood red tapestries flowed along the walls and were covered in golden emblems that stretched out to every available space. Statue heads were staggered down the corridors and Bulma wondered who they were representative of. She gave up slightly on the appearance of strength and circled her arms around her escort's waist in an attempt to take some of the load away from his arm that was gripping her around the shoulders.

He stiffened noticeably and quickened their pace, but she was still able to maintain a somewhat stable gait. Before she knew it, they were before two giant red wood doors that reached to the top of the vaulted ceiling in the atrium they now stood. Her escort knocked once and the doors slid open into the walls. They entered the dim room and Bulma was dropped gently into a chair that sat right inside.

Her escort stood stiffly against the wall across from her, staring at the space that was directly above her head. They sat that way, completely silent, for several minutes before Bulma stretched her arms out in front of her and tested how well she could control her extremities. She wiggled her fingers briefly before looking down at her booted feet and concentrated on stretching her legs out before her. At least she could move them with minimal effort now. She felt her fire lazily curl and settle around her limbs and she sighed contentedly. When she looked up at the man before her again he was staring into the darkness that surrounded them.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly as she continued to bask in the warm of her inner flames.

"Frieza's room." He grunted and continued to look at anything but her.

"Where is he?" She stood from her seated position and took a few test strides before she was satisfied with her recovery and turned back to the gorgeous creature that stood mere feet from her.

"How would I know?" He countered and Bulma could tell that he had no interest in conversing with her. She then noticed that his breath came out in short, white puffs and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"How are you doing that?" Bulma asked skeptically. And, his eyes slanted towards her in annoyance.

"Doing what?" He asked in a voice that sounded more like a grunt.

"Making your breath like tha-" She was cut short when she realized her breath was also visible. Only, where his breaths were small, white clouds, hers looked like a like a billowing tower of smoke. "Oh, it's cold in here." She murmured absentmindedly and Vegeta tilted his head, examining her curiously.

Suddenly, blinding lights flooded the room and Bulma flinched away from them. A soft hum was heard in the distance and her escort pushed himself off of the wall he had been occupying. He began to walk deeper into the room and Bulma hesitated before following after him. She was taken aback by the beauty and elegance the room represented. She had pictured many things in the month that she had prepared to meet this tyrant and the regal room before her had not been one of them. The floors were sleek, black marble with small, white wisps shot through. It reminded her of the night sky in winter, completely black with only small clouds drifting in the frigid air. She followed her escort between two sturdy ancient looking white pillars and stopped in the middle of the room. Directly in front of her was an enormous desk that seemed to be made out of the same red wood as the door they had entered through earlier. The furniture that cluttered the large room was soft in a way that she thought only existed in France in 1790. The chairs arched elegantly and were framed with what looked like ivory. Each chair had two small cushions, one on the back, and one in the seat. Each cushion was striped with cream, gold, and red. It was an exquisite room. She was lost at how Earth like everything looked. Were these items spoils of war? She scanned the room again and noticed that each piece of furniture seemed to be floating on the night's sky. She wanted to smile at the beauty, to take in every detail of this room but her fire flashed through her and she was brought back to why she was here and whose room this was.

"Ah, Vegeta my sweet, I heard you would be bringing my new pet to come and play." A feminine voice rasped from somewhere before her and she searched the interior of the room for where it had originated.

"Oh this just won't do!" It boomed in distain and her mind began reeling in panic before she smashed it down mercilessly. "It's so filthy!" With the last statement Bulma's eyes were drawn to the last thing she had imagined.

This, this tiny little lizard was the great and powerful Lord Freiza? His white, ashen skin was wrinkled unpleasantly and Bulma almost laughed at the deep purple lipstick that was spread across his lips, or was that the natural color? Large horns grew from what looked like a purple head dress that shined brighter than the marble floors. But what stopped her doubt immediately were his menacing, slanted eyes that flicked devilishly about the room as if always expecting an attack. When they fell on her she felt as though the air was being pulled from her lungs and by the smirk on this creature's face it was very plausible that he was causing it.

"Be a dear, gorgeous, and clean it up. You should know better than to present me with such trash. I expect more from you, Prince."

The man that she now knew to be Vegeta clenched his fists and sneered openly before he turned away and began walking for the exit. She almost began to follow before he shouted,

"Call one of your slaves to do it, I'm busy." Her jaw went slack as she stared at this man's blatant disrespect. Perhaps Saghin had been wrong. Maybe Freiza wasn't as powerful as he had described.

Before she could debate the subject further Vegeta was thrown into a pillar that stood across the room and she yelped in surprise.

"Now, now, my sweet monkey, you know better than that. Or do I need to remind you again that I am your master?" Freiza questioned as he drew his finger down Vegeta's jaw line and chuckled softly when the fallen warrior swatted his hand away.

"Take my new toy to my bathing chambers, clean her up, and bring her back. Don't touch her though, Vegeta. I don't want to catch any nasty diseases that you monkey's undoubtedly carry." Vegeta clenched his jaw and stood abruptly, pushing past Freiza before grabbing her roughly by the arm and all but dragged her through several, equally elegant rooms before he pushed her into a white and pristine room that somewhat resembled a bathroom. What she assumed to be a bathtub was a shallow basin that was only large enough to hold an inch deep worth of water. The toilet was a tall rectangle shape that looked more like a sink, but upon further inspection she could see that the small faucet that lay inside was for cleansing and took the place of toilet paper. Bulma wrinkled her nose and continued to examine the room, trying to find the shower. Before she knew it the entire ceiling began to spill water over her body and she turned abruptly to the man behind her.

"Take off your garments, Woman." He commanded in an acidic tone and her eyes rounded in surprise.

"I can do this myself." She whispered defiantly. Vegeta snorted and moved his arm as if presenting the room to her.

"If you can find your way around this monstrosity, then please, help yourself. I have better things to do then aid a whore in a bath." Bulma slammed her hands against his chest before she knew what she was doing and pushed with all her might.

Vegeta swayed ever so slightly before he pushed her back effortlessly. She landed on the floor in a graceless heap and whined softly into the pain. He turned his murderous gaze on her and approached with determined steps. Bulma scampered across the heated tiles and when she found herself pressed against the far wall she held up her hand in a last ditch effort to stop the enraged man before her. Vegeta kneeled down and grabber her roughly by the back of her shirt and hauled her up until they were face to face.

"You may have gotten away with this little act with Zarbon, But trust me, girl. I will not tolerate such disrespect, and if you have any desire at all to live, I suggest you lose all fight because your new _master_ will do nothing but break you faster." Before Bulma could answer him he was up and on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, looking up into the falling water.

The 'shower' had soaked her to the bone and when she looked down the water that surrounded her was a murky brown. The giant mirror that sat across from her portrayed an unrecognizable ball of mud. The only thing that wasn't covered in grime were her brilliant, blue eyes. They were shining back at her with so much mistrust that she looked away instantly to avoid the inevitable breakdown that was so close. She stood up slowly and raised her head to the water as well and tried to take pleasure in what she was sure to be the last peaceful moment of her life.

Vegeta grunted impatiently before her and she sighed, defeated, before she began to remove her clothing. Bulma Briefs had never been a woman who was self conscious of her body, but, she was also never a woman who stripped naked in front of strangers. As she dropped her clothes to the floor she was mesmerized by the fact that they seemed to dissolve into the tiles and left behind no proof that they ever existed. She pulled her last layer off and hissed in pain as a small barb that had been stuck in her tank top sliced into her hand. She dropped it immediately and forgot about her nudity as she popped the webbing between her thumb and forefinger into her mouth.

She lapped slowly at the blood, making sure to clean the wound thoroughly when suddenly she felt an intense heat sear into her tongue. It hadn't burnt her, but she knew that if her fire hadn't possessed her they way it had she would be in pain. She pulled her hand away to examine it and what she saw brought tears of exhilaration to her eyes. Red and orange smoldered brilliantly under her skin and her mouth fell agape in amazement. Before she knew it the deep slice in her hand had closed into a small scratch that barely warranted any type of care. She smiled warmly to herself and thanked the roiling flames that danced happily at her joy.

She dropped her hand and glanced up at Vegeta. He was staring at her with another masked expression before he quickly approached and demanded something from her in a foreign language. Bulma looked at him quizzically but her mind was soon drawn to the thick substance that had fallen from the ceiling into his open, outstretched hand. Her grabbed her arm almost gently and transferred the liquid into her hand before stepping away from her again. She sniffed it deliberately and assumed it to be shampoo.

She turned away from Vegeta in an effort to preserve some decency and began to message her head. Thick clumps of mud and debris fell around her and she wondered silently how she had managed to get so dirty. But, thinking back she hadn't had a real shower since before she had hunted the Dragonballs. Her shoulders fell as she thought back again to her best friend. Perhaps he had been killed again. She would certainly never know. As she rinsed the suds from her hair she turned back to Vegeta and saw a small brown tail swaying lazily behind him. His eyes were closed as his head was leaned back against the wall. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of the furry appendage and before she knew it she was upon him, gripping at his armor desperately.

"You have a tail! My friend, the one that was killed and hung from the ship, he had a tail. Have you seen him?" She asked frantically and a shadow passed over his eyes briefly before he brushed her off.

"You said it yourself; he was hung from the ship, dead." His answer was coated in suspicion and hope erupted inside of her.

"If you're hiding him I need to see him. Please!" She pleaded. Vegeta moved around her swiftly and again demanded a strange liquid from the ceiling and transferred it to her. It was grainy and rough but smelled pleasant enough.

"Finish." Was all he said before he returned to his previous position.

Bulma's mind reeled with the possibility of Goku being alive. And she scrubbed her skin raw in anticipation of seeing him again. When she turned to Vegeta once more the water stopped and a warm, tingling sensation rose up her legs to engulf her entire body. She watched in amazement as the water clinging to her dissipated and long, blue tendrils fell around her in silky waves.

A pile of clothes were shoved roughly into her face and she squeaked softly before examining the garments. They were what she would expect a concubine to wear. A sheer, deep purple bra that was adorned with delicate gold chains and a small silk string that she could only assume was her underwear. Heat rose to her cheeks and she somehow felt even more embarrassed being presented with these items than being naked in the presence of a gorgeous, brooding man.

She slipped the clothes on and stood rigidly in the middle of the room fighting back the bile that was rising in her throat. She blinked back tears that threatened to spill over and coaxed her fire into a blaze, hoping to get lost in the pain while whatever was going to take place, took place.

Vegeta nodded towards her and led her back into the main room of the elegant fortress and stood a few steps in front of her.

"Is that all?" He asked impatiently and the lizard appeared suddenly from behind a large chair.

"My My. What a gorgeous specimen. Yes, Monkey, that will be all." Freiza mumbled, seeming to be lost in her appearance. Bulma couldn't help the tear that fell over her cheek as Vegeta turned to exit the room. His eyes caught hers for a moment and she swore she saw pity before he exited her line of sight. The tears fell rapidly now and she crumpled to the ground as she heard the door close behind him. She let out a strangled cry when she heard the sickening 'slap' of Freiza's footsteps approach her.

x x x

A/N: DONE! With chapter three. This chapter was a bit shorter than last chapter but I could not go any further without making it like 20 pages. SO! Hopefully next chapter will be way longer! It's halfway done so keep an eye out! Oh! And please please please let me know what you think! It makes my whole day when I get a review


	4. 4: Consuming

A/N: I'm so very sorry for the delay! I would ramble on about why and all that but when it comes right down to it, and underneath all the things that have held me back, it boils down to the fact that I have had writers block like a MOTHER! But, I finally sat down and pounded this out. Thank you all so much for your continued support and I really appreciate all the feedback that I have gotten! You guys are great!

And sooooooooo ON TO CHAPTER 4!

Chapter 4

Breathe

It was not his problem. He didn't care what happened to a random woman that wasn't smart enough to kill herself when she still had the chance. Vegeta pushed her haunted; burning eyes out of his mind as he briskly rounded another corner, putting as much space as he possibly could from the sickening scene he had just left. But, she knew about the Saiyan. Hell, she _knew_ the Saiyan. Perhaps she knew how he had attained immortality. Maybe she was the reason for it. He didn't know much about Earthlings but he was confident that none of them had the healing abilities that she displayed in the shower. She had even seemed surprised by the occurrence.

His mind turned rebelliously to the image of her standing before him, her shockingly beautiful aqua hair tumbling down her cream colored shoulders. It was hard to believe that something so vibrant had been hidden under such filth. Everything about her sparked his attention and he smirked thinking about her reaction to him earlier. Her eyes had ignited in fury and it had thrilled him in a way that he was ashamed of. She was a whore. Even if she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And she carried herself like a woman should, with her head held high and she shoulders squared. He refused to think about what lay farther down and forced his mind to the Saiyan that was currently held captive a few floors below his feet.

He had been shocked to say the least when the form of the fallen Saiyan had begun to recompose itself to its natural state. At first he had thought it to be a trick of his eyes but a few, short weeks later the man had suddenly come alive with rage. He screamed in anguish as his eyes scanned over the once prosperous city and when they had fallen on the house of the resistance he had gone mad with rage. Vegeta had stood by watching the ordeal and thought his scouter had been broken when the man's power level had jumped to 3 million for just a moment before he was knocked unconscious by that disgusting suck up, Zarbon.

As he thought of his unadulterated hate for the sickeningly pale man his mind wandered back to the woman and he couldn't help the smirk that rose to his mouth as he thought about her kicking the fool across the room, another positive feature, she hated Zarbon. How had she managed such a feat? She had the smallest ki he had ever felt in his life. A kick from someone like her should have felt like feathers to a warrior of Zarbon's degree. Well warrior was pushing it. The man did nothing but prance around with his stupid green braid and fret over what outfit he would wear to which battle. And, by the way he had spoken to the woman about her family he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for her as he wished he could have been the one to knock some sense into the idiot about the honor a man should show while on the battle field. Raping woman and then bragging about it later was one of the last things he found to be honorable.

Anger began to course through his body as his thoughts then turned to think of the treatment of his mother when his Planet had been destroyed. He was glad that it had been done from space. If he had anything to be thankful for it was that she went quickly and without much suffering.

"Prince Vegeta, we have been looking for you. Radditz would like us to meet in his room to discuss the issue that resides in the lower floors." Vegeta was broken from his thoughts roughly as his comrade Nappa came to walk beside him.

"Right, tell him that I will meet you there after my evening training session." Vegeta answered and quickened his steps, silently dismissing Nappa.

"But Prince, This is an urgent matter. Don't you think that training can wait?" Nappa asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Vegeta turned abruptly and grabbed the large man's throat. Nappa was what some would call a giant. And, although most were intimidated by his size, Vegeta knew who was more superior in strength.

"You think I don't know that, you insolent fuck? I will train so that others will not suspect that the only Saiyan's left in the universe are concerned by the newly acquired one in the dungeons." Vegeta tossed Nappa roughly away from him and began down the corridor once again.

"My apologies, Prince Vegeta." Nappa gasped out as he tried to catch his breath.

Vegeta forced air out through his nose in agitation. He was the Prince of all Saiyans! How dare Nappa question his motives? They needed to seem as uncaring about this new addition to their race as possible. If they let on that they wanted him as badly as they did, then he would be killed for sport, just to spite them…if he could be killed. Vegeta huffed again, noticing his breath was no long visible and he was brought back to Frieza's chambers. Had the woman really not felt the cold? He hated Freiza's chambers mostly for that specific reason. His was a species of the desert, and the cold affected him more strongly than most. How had she been so comfortable? It had to have at least been below 10 degrees in that bastard's room. There was something strange about that woman, and he would get to the bottom of it.

xxxxxxx

Terror was by far her worst enemy at this point. She needed to be strong. Saghin had told her that Frieza would take advantage of any weakness that she revealed. And right now that weakness was herself. She couldn't possibly be appealing while she was in this state. She had no desire to give herself to this man, but she also knew that it was the only way to get close enough to him. Her fire was nothing but a few embers, floating aimlessly in the pit of her stomach. She seethed with rage, hating those bastard flames that now abandoned her when she needed them most.

"My dear girl. Why ever do you cry?" Frieza's saccharinely sweet voice echoed above her. She peered up at him though her tear soaked lashed and swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat. How to respond? Should she grovel at his feet? What would be the best way to earn this monster's favor?

"Lord Frieza, I find myself sick with grief for the loss of my family and my people." She said softly only to be hoisted up roughly by her shoulders.

"Oh, my dear. Please do not assume me to be so slow witted. I saw when you were brought in. You are a woman of passion. Not this sniveling thing I see before me." His long, white fingers gripped her arms painfully and she bit back a whimper.

"I'm sorry; I was under the impression that a passionate person felt so about every aspect of their life. I was passionate about my hatred for being brought here, passionate about my disgust for that green prick, and now I am passionately weeping for the loss of my freedom and family. Who are you to dictate my passions?" Frieza smirked wickedly before he brought his hand swiftly across her face. Bulma was taken aback, not by the force, but by the softness of it. The blow had certainly stung and she would surely be bruised, but he was the strongest being in the universe. She was shocked that he had held back so much.

"I, my dear, am a dictator. I control what I like. I like your feistiness, and I got it." He leaned close to her ear, running his tongue along the rim of it before moving his hands from her shoulders to her breast. "I want to break your spirit, I want you feisty until you fall to my will and are longer entertaining." He squeezed her chest roughly and she writhed, trying to back away from him, but his long, thick tail held her in place.

"You can try and break whatever you like, you sick fuck, but I'm sure you'll soon find out that no one can break my spirit, not even myself." The words were forced out through her clenched teeth before she spat into his face. Frieza backed away fractionally in astonishment before his entire demeanor began to radiate with anger.

"You can speak with as much bravado as you wish, girl. But just know that with this next month, you will either be begging for death, or begging to please me." The harsh tone of his words seemed to stoke her flames and they stretched deliciously along her spine. She took great pleasure in the feeling, barely noticing how Frieza's hand was now poised to strike. The blow that landed across her face was not anywhere near as gentle as the first had been. She felt the side of her head heat with blood that was now flowing from her temple.

She raised her hand timidly to her head and felt a large gash beneath her hair. The shock of the wound was replaced by pain as she was struck again. This time, his fist connected squarely to her mouth and the force of the blow had her on her back, sliding across the floor. Frieza appeared above her almost instantaneously and smirked he down at her. She could feel blood filling her mouth at an alarming rate and she realized that a few teeth had broken through her lip. Did he really think that this would break her? She had been burned alive from the inside out. This was afternoon tea in comparison. She grinned up at him madly and let the blood run down her face.

"Oh, Lord Freiza, I was expecting so much better." She sang sweetly and laughed. He looked at her in unmasked confusion and annoyance before he lifted his foot to her stomach and slowly began applying pressure, feeling the satisfying snap of her ribs as they each gave away.

"Why, we've just started." His raspy voice darkened in hatred but Bulma just continued to laugh. Concern for her mental state flitted across her mind before it was pushed away by the hilarity of the situation. Another snap paused her laughter only briefly, before Frieza pulled his foot away. He quickly straddled her convulsing body and grabbed each arm, pulling it over her head. The uncomfortable pull of her ribs tickled at her sides as she gasped for air. Her laughter was abruptly halted when she felt the flimsy fabric that was indecently covering her be ripped away.

"Ah, so we've found the weakness have we?" She stared up at him indignantly as he brought his hands down onto her collarbones, pushing heavily until they snapped. She shifted in discomfort, trying to buck the beast off of her. He grinned salaciously before dragging his sharp, purple nails down her body, leaving gaping wounds in his wake. His hands stopped at her thighs and her breath hitched. She watched his eyes ignite with lust and once again she felt the bile rise in her throat. His hands hovered over her center and she watched, horrified as he spread her open and flicked his bloody finger along her most intimate parts. She combusted then, her fire ate away at the moment. She was lost in the pain and she gratefully succumbed to it.

Frieza pulled back in shock when she began to glow. Her skin danced with fire that was lit from within and her eyes seemed to glow the brightest blue he had ever seen. The heat she emitted was unbearable and he scrambled away, waiting to see what would happen next. Her body rose in the air, seemingly pulled up by puppet strings and her eyes focused on him, pinning him to the ground.

"We do not like to be touched." She whispered in a sultry voice that seemed years beyond her age. Frieza trembled in terror as she approached him, collapsing to the ground before she reached him. Thoroughly shaken, he hurriedly got to his feet and swept out of the room, leaving Bulma in a heap, unconscious on the floor.

xxxxx

Vegeta pushed past Frieza's 'gurads' as he entered the throne room. He was murderously angry about being pulled away from his training, again, to fulfill the needs of this giant lizard. He slowed noticeably when he saw the vile reptile staring blankly into a wine glass that was held with bloodied hands. So, the women didn't last long at all. He was disturbed by the despair that flooded his system. So what! This was neither the first or last whore that Frieza would kill.

"What do you want, now?" Vegeta barked. Frieza's eyes darted to Vegeta and he straightened up, clearing his throat.

"I seemed to have broken my play thing, take her to the tanks. I'm not through with her." Vegeta growled low in his throat.

"I'm not an errand boy, have that piece of shit Zarbon do it!" Vegeta seethed and Frieza's neutral expression hardened.

"I gave you an order, Monkey. Take her to the tanks now. Or do you wish to truly be the last of your pathetic race." With a flick of the wrist Vegeta was dismissed and he ground his teeth in frustration. Soon, he would kill him very soon. He needed to beat something until then. Perhaps he would taunt the Ginyu Force later, after his meeting with Radditz and Nappa. Once he reached Frieza's quarters the smell of blood hung thick in the air and Vegeta burst through the doors. He was halted by the appearance of the woman on the floor. Her shoulders were hunched at odd angles and the bruised gashes around her naked torso and face were evidence of Frieza's cruelty. But, one thing that was missing was the smell of sex. This girl had not been violated and his brow creased in confusion. Frieza never left a woman untouched. What had happened here? This girl was becoming more and more intriguing to Vegeta. Maybe she could help in his quest for vengeance.

Vegeta gathered her into his arms and he proceeded to the medical bay. Of course, when he arrived there was no staff. He growled in annoyance and maneuvered the girl so that he could open a tank. Once she was in he had to force his eyes off of her body. This would be the second time in a day that he had seen her naked and he was not pleased at the reaction she brought to his body. The glass door of the regeneration tank slid shut over her and began to fill with a turquoise liquid that complimented her hair in a way the Vegeta should not have noticed. The screen chimed at him and he forced his eyes away from her. It would be 3 hours before she awoke. That was more than enough time to go and see Radditz. But, his chest pulled painfully at the thought of leaving her, exposed and alone on this ship of savages. So, He leaned against the wall opposite of her floating body and focused on her ki. After he was sure she was recovering her tapped a button upon his scouter and waited for a moment.

"Meet me in the medical bay." He demanded before tapping the button once more.

Xxxxxxx

It was such a strange sensation to feel present in a moment but unable to feel one's own body. Bulma gently moved her fingers and was pleased to feel a soft swish of liquid around them. Where was she? She had been in Freiza's chambers…oh, yes. She was about to be stripped of her innocents before her fire had raged within her and she lost consciousness. Had he done the deed? She was sure he had. She didn't peg Freiza as the type of man to not take advantage of a girl simply due to her state of consciousness.

Muffled voiced from somewhere nearby drew her attention and she slowly cracked an eye open and was surprised to see her handsome escort from earlier, in deep conversation with two other men. Both were large men, in comparison to earthlings. But, one man towered over the two other occupants of the room. His bald head gleamed in the florescent lights and was stooped low to keep the threesomes conversation as quiet as possible, she assumed. She also noticed how he seemed to stand in a manner that looked as if her were trying to keep his large frame as compressed as possible. But, even with his efforts, he was still wider than the two men before him put together. The other was tall and lean with hair that careened down his back. It was fantastically wild and unkempt and she couldn't place where the feeling of familiarity was coming from. Vegeta stood silently between the two men, nodding occasionally as he kept his stern gaze on the ground.

Bulma strained to hear their conversation but their whispered voiced paired with her aqueous environment was making it increasingly difficult. She huffed in frustration and closed her eyes, trying to center herself like Saghin had taught her. As she slowly calmed her mind she could see the words coming to her. They slowly dipped and curved around the room, making progress before being swept back around in a whirl at the slightest movement of the three men, as if carried on some unseen breeze. As the words approached, some fell away and were lost before she had a chance to understand. A smile stretched across her face in excitement and her mind raced with the possibilities of this new development. What else could she see and manipulate? Certainly if she had the ability to control the most abstract of things, she could gain control of anything.

As her mind whirled with possibilities the words faded from her sight and she shook her head in determination, refocusing her attention upon the breeze. Slowly, the words reappeared, glowing a soft teal, as they danced towards her. She could still see pieces falling away and concentrated harder on keeping the string together.

"…always keeps…close by…distraction to get…allowing for access to the…" Bulma ground her teeth in frustrating. What's close by? Access to what? She felt her fire begin to roil low in her belly but she stamped it down before taking another calming breath.

'_just concentrate, Bulma. This is new; just like anything else it takes work. Calm down'_ She repeated this again and again until the strings of conversation became more understandable.

"…need him…immortal...the Saiyan below." Bulma's eyes snapped open as she was struck with recognition. An immortal Saiyan, that would be Goku. They would think he was immortal. Before she could make a move, Vegeta's eyes were burning into her own and she gasped in surprise. He shook his head fractionally, stopping her before she began struggling her way out of her liquid prison. She ground her teeth once more and she could have sworn she saw that bastard smirk at her. She closed her eyes again and focused on the words.

"…held in two weeks…guest…him out…" Did they want to rescue Goku? And get him out of what? Where the hell is he? Why didn't he come back and save her? Did he know she was alive? How much longer would she be alive? Could she save him? Her mind surged with question after question, overwhelming her concentration entirely. She shifted anxiously inside the strange cage that she currently resided, trying to slow her heart rate. She knew what was coming next. It always came when she strayed too far from what it wanted of her. Her fire was going to consume her. She forced her eyes shut as she felt the warm, liquid flames creep up her spine and flare out into her arms and legs. As it slowly began to sear into her muscles she arched her, trying to escape the pain. Images of Goku starved and beaten flashed behind her eyes and she gasped out in shock at the frail appearance of her closest friend. The image flashed away as quickly as it came and she realized that she was now lying on ground of the white, sterile room, staring up at three sets of black eyes.

"Goku's going to die, we need to save him. Two weeks is too long." She gasped out and all three men backed away in shock. Vegeta stooped down and pulled her body close to his.

"You will not speak his name aloud again, do you hear me?" He hissed into her ear while wrapping a grey towel around her shoulders.

"Kill her, sire. Freiza will know as soon as she back in his presence. She'll do anything to save her own skin. I've seen it often on her planet. Her race is full of selfish rats." The mammoth man behind Vegeta shuffled back and forth nervously as he eyed the small window that was mounted within the white door.

"Nappa, Shut the hell up." Vegeta bit out and turned his gaze back to Bulma. "How can he die?" The question was barely a whisper and Bulma leaned forward into the man before her to grasp it.

"Immortality is not something that was ever at play. I need to help him. You don't understand. I've seen him. I know he will die." Her lips brushed against his ear as she spoke and she felt his body heat against her own.

Vegeta turned his gaze towards the two men behind him and motioned for them to leave the room. After they were completely out he turned his eyes back to hers. "You will do to me what you did for him. Or I will kill you."

Xxxxx

A/N: Ok, well. It's been a while so I wasn't as happy as I could be with the ending of this chapter, but I just wanted to get it out to all you lovely people! Things will start picking up pretty quickly after this. So, please stay tuned and I will try to update sooner than this one! Please please please review!


	5. 5: Sparking

A/N: Whhhhaaaatttt? Another chapter so soon?! Haha I was feeling really inspired. I was driving home from class and it hit me like anvil! I'd been so stuck on how I would get to the point of the story that I had envisioned and it just clicked all of a sudden! So I came home and just started writing. So, now that I have an idea of the route I'm taking I'm hoping that the chapters will start coming faster! This chapter is on the shorter side, but I had to end it here. I wasn't sure if I'd have another opportunity before it got out of control long. Also, this chapter is solely Bulma and Vegeta! YAY! I haven't written this much dialogue ever so I hope it all flows well. Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. I'm just so excited to get this out! Anywho. Have a good read!

xxxxx

Chapter Five

Breathe

"What do you mean?" Bulma breathed out. She hadn't done anything. Did he want the dragon balls? She watched cautiously as Vegeta's face pulled together in annoyance. Would he hurt her? Her fire flared within her and she let a small smile play across her lips. She could not be hurt. The memory of Freiza's chambers billowed around her and she couldn't help the quiet chuckle that fell from her lips. Vegeta stood abruptly and stared down at the creature below him. He, and especially his threats, had never been laughed at before. Who was this woman?

"I don't know what you think I can do for you or what you want if I could do it. But, I didn't do anything for him. And whatever force brought him back to this plane is surely dead now that you and your precious Lord Freiza have extinguished every living thing on my planet." The rage that exploded in his onyx depths took her breath away. She felt ashamed for the enticing attraction she felt toward this being before her. How could she think of another man in that way when she had, not so long ago, lost the man that she was going to spend the rest of her days with? At the thought of Yamcha her eyes fell to the ground and she took in a ragged breath.

"Listen, I did play a small part in his return, but I don't have the power to help you." She mumbled. The truth fell from her lips involuntarily and she cursed her traitorous words. Her eyes swept back up to Vegeta's erect form, studying his reaction. She could see his unmasked disappointment and was flooded with a sense of guilt. She could not understand the suffocating need to help him, it completely disarmed her.

Vegeta stood before her, watching a rainbow of emotions play across her face. She was the most interesting creature he had ever seen. What he wouldn't give to know what was flitting through her mind at that moment. He didn't know why, but he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she could help him. There was something smoldering beneath the surface that he knew could aid him in his goal of victory against the lizard tyrant.

"What do you know of the Saiyan?" He asked quietly, glancing at the door of the infirmary. He didn't need anyone else to overhear his interest in the man below.

"I know everything about him. We couldn't be closer if we shared the same blood." Vegeta could feel something inside of him deflate.

"So you're mated then?" He asked, not liking the bitterness the words left on his tongue. Bulma's brows rose in surprise and she couldn't help the sharp, manic giggle that filled the room.

"No, he's like a brother to me. He was…mated though; she was killed, along with his child." She whispered the last part, recalling the moment she watched her entire life transform into some nightmare. The cries of her best friend's wife and child haunted her, along with the lone cry of her mother, pleading that it not be her daughter. Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked them back, knowing that that particular weakness would not be tolerated.

"I saw it, the moment that they were all killed. I had just come back from reviving Gok- the Saiyan, I mean. My mother kept saying, not my Bulma, Do you know why?" She asked quietly, watching confusion play across Vegeta's features.

"I'm Bulma." She offered as an explanation and he nodded in understanding.

"When Freiza purges a planet he seeks out valuable treasures. When the house of the resistance was infiltrated it came to light that you existed. He covets anything of beauty. I'm sure the fact that you were able to elude him, heightened his need." His voice was flat, not at all sympathetic to her plight. It was as if he were reciting some mundane fact that one learns as a child.

"You said when you came back from reviving him, explain yourself." He demanded coldly and she shook off the despair her memories had blanketed her in.

"Is my planet destroyed?" She asked cautiously, wanting to know the risk of explaining the Dragonballs to this yet to be determined friend or foe.

"No, it had been eradicated of all life, to be put up for auction for its resources." Bulma bit back the sorrow that overwhelmed her and nodded in mock understanding.

"There was tower, Kami's tower? Do you know what came of it?" She asked hopefully and Vegeta forced air from his nose in frustration.

"I'm growing very tired of these questions. The tower was destroyed. Your precious god of earth was destroyed. Answer my question." His words pulled the air out of her lungs and she ran a shaking hand through her damp, sticky hair.

"Well, then there's no harm in telling you. Earth was in possession of an ancient power that resided in seven orbs. We called them dragon balls. They could grant you any wish that you desired. I collected them and wished for his life to return. My mistake, obviously. But now that Kami is dead the dragon balls are useless. They were tied to his life force." A loud clatter startled her and she looked up to see Vegeta retracting his fist from the glass tube she had been in when she awoke. His body radiated with anger and she shifted uncomfortably from her place on the floor.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to his back, not entirely knowing why. Vegeta closed his eyes and consciously relaxed his muscles.

"Tell me about the Saiyan. How strong is he?" Bulma was thrown off kilter by his sudden change in subject and she opened her mouth only to shut it immediately. How strong was Goku?

"If you're asking me his power level, I don't know. He was the strongest person I had ever met until a few months ago." Vegeta turned to her slowly and assessed her state of dress. He abruptly turned around and grabbed a fist full of shiny, black material, throwing it down in front of her.

"Get dresses." He ordered and turned around, giving her the privacy that he hadn't while they were in the shower earlier. Had that really only been a few hours ago? She felt as if a life time had passed from the time she arrived here. As she unfolded the garment before her she recognized it as the same body suit that every member of the army wore. She stretched the neck open and delicately stepped into it, pulling it up over her hips and then sliding her arms inside, letting it form around her body. Once it was on she flexed her fingers and gazed down at herself. She felt powerful and sexy and a small grin formed on her face. She finally felt like the warrior she had been drafted to be. Her fire curled its way through her body and she arched her back in response, lifting her arms above her head and reveling in the thick, hot liquid that spread through her veins. Her fire felt like a warrior too. As she let her arms fall back to her sides she glanced at Vegeta and saw him watching her, a small spark lighting his eyes.

Vegeta pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned his head away from her. She dazzled him and it was not wise to let it continue. The image of her before him, twisting sensually within the new battle suit pulled at the pit of his stomach and he could feel his body heat in response. He shook the image from his mind and refocused of the issue at hand, the new Saiyan. They needed to get him out. The woman said she had seen him. Could she access him?

"When did you see him? What condition is he in?" Bulma was brought out of her heady power surge and grounded immediately to the thought of Goku in a damp, dark prison, starving and beaten.

"Just now. I had…a vision? I don't know. It has never happened to me before. I just saw this image of him. He was so thin. I could see every bone in his body. He looked like he did when he was hanging from the ship. There was so much blood, too. Like someone had taken a whip to him. He was huddled in a corner of some…cell. It looked like prison. It was too dark to really see anything definitive, but it was like the room was lit by fire light. He's dying. I don't know how I know, but it isn't just my opinion. It's like I could see the life leaving him." As she recalled the image of her best friend she began to speak frantically. She needed to get to him.

Vegeta nodded to himself as she finished and pressed the button upon his scouter. He waited momentarily and then spoke briefly, startling Bulma out of her thoughts.

"He's on sublevel 6, Make the preparations." Bulma took a timid step towards Vegeta and clasped her hands in front of her nervously.

"Are you going to save him?" She asked hopefully and Vegeta locked his gaze with hers.

"It's impossible to get him at this moment. The only thing that I can do for now is get him food. That should sustain him for a while." With that Vegeta turned towards the door and began to exit. Before Bulma could think her fire forced her forward and she gripped his arm in desperation.

"I'm here to kill Freiza." She gasped out and Vegeta froze, mid-step. He turned to her with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Are you insane? You have no idea where my loyalties lie. I should kill you now for being so loose lipped." He growled out and she pulled her hand away from him hurriedly.

"Well, I know that you want to save Goku. There must be a reason. If Freiza wants him down there and you want him out then that means you're going against his wishes. I think that we could help each other. I'm as close to the inside as you could ever wish to get. I'll know where ever he goes, whatever he's doing. I have something inside me that could potentially devastate him. But it's too new and I have no control. I need someone's help." Vegeta stared at the woman before him in shock. As much as he hated it, she had a point. She could be the most valuable asset they had ever had.

"How do you know that you can last long enough to even be of any aid?" Bulma faltered slightly before stoking her inner flames. Vegeta watched in awe as her entire demeanor changed. She pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin. The light within her eyes blazed brightly and he could feel an immense heat radiating off of her body. She wasn't lying. There was something else to her, something that was well hidden behind her beauty.

"I made a mistake today; I let my hate for that bastard overtake my better judgment. It won't happen again. I will do everything I can to stay close to him. Anything to help Goku and avenge my people." Pride once again swelled in his chest for this strange woman. He could tell now why the resistance had lasted so long. And, he wasn't at all surprised that it crumbled after she had left. Suddenly the weight of her words fell on him and he drew back quickly, realizing what she meant.

"You'd let that lizard violate you? For a broken Saiyan and dead culture?" The slap she dealt him stung sharply across his face. Before she had time to pull back he had her arm in his bone crushing grasp, seething with anger.

"Touch me again, and it won't be Freiza that you have to worry about." Bulma ripped her arm out of his grasp and she pushed her arms roughly against his chest.

"And the same goes for you! We want the same thing! You need me. I resigned myself to my fate a long time ago. I don't need you to judge me, I judge myself enough." Bulma took a step away from the man before her, breathing heavily. Vegeta watched her stoically before nodding slowly.

"Fine. I'll need to get you a scouter and you'll need to put it somewhere secret. We'll communicate that way. I need to reconvene with my men and then I will contact you." Bulma shook her head and turned immediately towards a large white cabinet. She shuffled through its contents, discarding several items before she pulled back empty handed.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta ground out. He was running out of time and patients for this woman. If she were going to be an informant then he needed to get her a scouter and back to Freiza's quarters. It would only be a matter of time before the lizard sent someone else for her, wondering where she was.

" I need a scalpel. Or a knife." She answered distractedly, walking to another cabinet. Vegeta huffed once more in agitation and walked to her side.

"We have no need for such things. Ki is our tool." He grabbed her arm and proceeded to pull her towards the exit.

"No! Wait! I need you to do me a favor." She slipped her hand from his grasp and began pulling down her body suit. Vegeta gaped at her, not understanding her actions. When she was nude from the waist up, he hands covering her breasts she looked up at him.

"Use your ki to cut me open." Her request had his brows furrowed and she sighed in annoyance and grabbed his hand roughly, pressing his fingers to her lower abdomen, just above her groin. He felt the familiar pull in his lower stomach again and pulled his hand back roughly.

"What the hell! I don't have time for your whorish ways!" He shouted and Bulma couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her.

"No, Here." She stated and pulled his hand to her stomach again. When she pressed his fingers into her soft flesh he noticed that it didn't give away as it should have. He could feel a small, cylindrical tube, buried beneath her skin. He glanced up at her and she smiled softly, nodding at him in encouragement. He narrowed his eyes at her in question but decided not to push her. The tip of his index finger began to glow softly as he pulled a potion of his key outside his body. As quickly as he could he pulled it across her abdomen, opening the delicate skin. The vibrant red against her white skin startled him and he looked up to her face, expecting to see her grimacing in pain. But, her face was neutral as she pushed her slender fingers inside the small gash and retrieved a silver tube.

She set the tube down on the counted beside her and quickly pinched the two ends of her open wound together. She closed her eyes momentarily, concentrating, and Vegeta was surprised to see the same fiery glow that he had seen in the shower. Her skin pulled together and mended beautifully, leaving no evidence of the trauma it had just experienced. He looked up to her face again and noticed the grin that was shining across her face.

"I'm telling you, this stuff is so cool. I wish I knew what was happening though." She knelt down and scooped up the grey towel that Vegeta had draped over her earlier and wiped her hands clean, followed by her stomach, totally forgetting her nudity. Vegeta turned to the small tube and gazed at it curiously. As she pulled her body suit back into place she nodded her head towards the small device.

"It's a capsule. My father and I invented them. They can store massive amounts in their small space. I have a scouter. It was given to me by a friend. He's the reason I'm alive. And, the reason I'm here. I will kill Freiza for him as well." Vegeta gazed at the woman before him in wonderment. She was so unlike any woman he had ever come into contact with. He needed to keep his distance from her. He knew he could form a strong attachment to her, and he had no desire to. Well, no reasonable desire to.

"Well, give it to me. I'll set it to the appropriate frequency. And, I'll contact you as soon as I've spoken to my men." Bulma turned abruptly to pop the capsule. Feeling lighter and more hopeful then she had in months.

Xxxxx

A/N: AND AN ALLIANCE IS FORMED! Things are starting to look up for out dear Bulma. And, things are starting to look interesting for our precious Vegeta! Keep a look out for Chapter 6! Some interesting developments are on the horizon! Please please please review! Thank you guys!


End file.
